Dulces problemas
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: [Two-shot] Bridgette pretende conseguir lo que quiere por si sola, pero luego se mete en un gran problema que ya no le parece tan dulce. Un muy molesto Felix deberá llegar a ella para poder ayudar a su esposa, o estrangularla en el proceso... [Feligette]
1. Antojo

**¡Hola! Por fin les traje el two-shot Feligette, es algo que se me ocurrió de repente y que seguramente me pasaría a mi también xD**

 **Raios uno no puede dejar de escribir de esta pareja :'v**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Part One.**

 _ **"Antojo"**_

Si quería un Tiramisú entonces ella misma tenía que conseguirlo.

Bridgette apretó los labios molesta mientras apuraba el paso. A pesar que su prominente vientre le dificultaba mucho la tarea, y a lo mejor se parecía a un pingüino embarazado, pero poco le importaba sinceramente en aquel momento.

Poso distraídamente su mano en su estómago, donde este ni siquiera le permitía mirarse ya los pies, y era bastante normal. Estaba comenzando su noveno mes y estaba próxima a la fecha.

Suspiro pesadamente al recordar porque estaba en aquel centro comercial.

Tikki y Plagg se asomaron del interior del cuello de su enorme abrigo, ocultos por la tela y su cabello suelto.

—Bri, vuelve a casa, por favor—sumplico la Kwami preocupada.

En cambio ella negó con terquedad.

—Muchacha, estas embarazada.

La joven resoplo ante el comentario de Plagg.

—No me había dado cuenta, gracias—murmuro hundiéndose más en su cálido abrigo. Le dolía los pies y la espalda a horrores pero aun así no se iba a rendir.

—Y todo por un dulce…—suspiro Tikki posando una patita en la frente.

La futura madre levanto la barbilla con decisión. No era culpa de ella que un sorpresivo antojo la consumió viva desde que despertó esa mañana. Por más que le suplico al Cheff; este se negó rotundamente ya que su dieta debía ser lo más equilibrada posible ya que estaba por dar a luz, y eran órdenes directas de su esposo, así que no pudo convencer al hombre a pesar que paso del gimoteo al de una banshee furiosa cuando se le negó su postre, pero el cocinero ni se inmuto a su cambio de humor, parecía que fuera familiar del chofer.

Esos hombres no tenían corazón.

Se había paseado por la habitación exasperada, más de una vez alguna de las empleadas intentaron recostarla ya que no era demasiado bueno para ella estar mucho tiempo de pie, porque podría ser increíblemente doloroso para sus articulaciones por ese enorme peso que llevaba.

Hasta intento convencerlas de que les diera una pequeña porción de dulce, pero ninguna pudo complacerla, se volvían automáticamente nerviosas y se miraban las espaldas como si de algún lado el joven Agreste pudiera salir de entre las sombras para sisear su furia.

Todo había sido inútil.

Así que decidió escaparse de la mansión y conseguir su Tiramisú por su cuenta.

No fue demasiado difícil esquivar a la servidumbre o a los guardias. Todos esos años como Ladybug le dio bastante ventaja en ser sigilosa, y conocía la ubicación de las cámaras de seguridad mejor que nadie.

Aunque debía de admitir que su abultado vientre le dificulto algo la tarea, hubiera salido mucho más rápido si no fuera difícil ocultar su estómago distendido. A Tikki casi le dio un ataque de histeria cuando salto un pequeñísimo muro que era más una tontería, y luego agarrado un taxi no muy lejos de allí, en cambio Plagg le aplaudió encantado su osadía.

Era tierno que su Kwami se preocupara tanto por su salud, pero a veces se ponía tan sobreprotectora como su propio esposo…

Estaba consiente que era una locura, pero de verdad está a punto de matar por un mísero trozo de ese delicioso dulce con sabor a café.

—Cuando Felix se entere…

Ella gruño por lo bajo irritada.

—No tiene por qué enterarse—le respondió a la pequeña criatura roja.

—Su mujer súper embarazada que está a punto de estallar desapareció de repente sin dejar rastro. Claro, nadie se dará cuenta.

Bridgette bufo, confiaba plenamente en que podría regresar tan sigilosa como salió. Aunque después de comer seguramente no le importaría que los demás se enteraran que había salido. Y tenía la leve sospecha que nadie diría nada de su pequeña escapada por temor a su marido.

Una sonrisa adorno sus labios.

Era bastante cruel y desconsiderada en ese momento, pero nada ni nadie le impediría llegar a su destino.

Un olor dulce floto a su nariz, deteniendose para cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo ante el inigualable olor del café dulce mezclado con el chocolate. Hasta sintió a su bebe moverse un poco más fuerte, seguro tan ansioso como su madre.

Con una sonrisa resplandeciente, fue hasta la pequeña tienda que tenia gran variedad de postres, donde sin dudar pidió una pequeña porción de su rico Tiramisú, también compro un enorme trozo para llevarse a casa (Sus padres se negaron tambien a complacerla con sus antojos).

Tomo asiento en una de las mesas desocupadas y alejadas. Cuando probo el primer bocado; casi se le escapo un gemido de puro gozo. Los Kwamis la observaron con resignación al ver como la futura madre se deleitaba con ese simple alimento y que parecía reducir su irritación y lanzarla directamente a un mundo de felicidad absoluta.

Hasta le paso discretamente un diminuto trozo a ambos para que disfrutaran con ella. Tikki acepto encantada mientras que Plagg alegaba que necesitaba un toque de camembert.

—Esto es el cielo.

Suspiro extasiada después de limpiar el plato con el dedo y llevárselo a los labios. Definitivamente todo el esfuerzo valió la pena, no importaba si Felix le daba el regaño o el sermón de su vida, o a lo mejor quería encerrarla, pero lo haría de nuevo sin dudar.

Ahora lo que quería era recortarse en su cama y echar una buena siesta, ya que su espalda la estaba matando.

Tomo el paquete del pastel más grande y se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, y sintió un leve pinchazo en el vientre.

Se detuvo, podía percibir la mirada de curiosidad que le lanzaron los Kwamis, pero al no sentir nada más, se encogió levemente de hombros antes de empezar a salir del establecimiento.

Ahora que había saciado su antojo, vio realmente la magnitud del asunto, se sentía culpable, pero no podía hacer nada cuando algo así la atacaba, y a lo largo del embarazo no fue la primera vez que quería comer algo tan desesperadamente. Felix termino saliendo varias veces en la madrugada para cumplir un extraño antojo que su cocinero no podía cumplir.

A mitad del centro comercial sintió un dolor un poco más agudo que hizo que frunciera el ceño, su estómago se revolvió y la obligo a detenerse nuevamente.

—¿Estas bien, Bri?—murmuro Tikki al ver como su portadora llevaba su mano a la parte baja de su vientre.

—Uh… creo que tenian razón, no fue una buena idea—dijo con una mueca al sentir otro dolor.

—No me digas que romperás esa piñata aquí mismo ¿Verdad?—comento Plagg arqueando una ceja.

Ella iba a contestar, pero cerró la boca cuando se percató que varias personas que pasaron por su lado le echaban una mirada de intriga y algo de curiosidad. Se obligó a volver a su expresión sonriente, pensando que debía buscar un taxi rápidamente que la llevara a la mansión o al hospital lo antes posible.

Pero otra corriente dolorosa casi la hace encogerse.

Vale… necesitaba recostarse urgentemente.

Observo ambos lados con los nervios comenzando a correr por sus venas.

Sinceramente no quería llamar la atención de nadie, lo último que deseaba es que un tumulto de personas se arremolinara a su alrededor, o que algún desconocido descubriera a los dos seres mágicos que andaban con ella por accidente.

Al único que quería en ese momento era a su esposo.

Él iba a matarla.

—¿Y si vamos al baño?

Asintió a la sugerencia de la Kwami mientras se desplazaba con esfuerzo y algo de dolor al servicio, rezando para que estuviera solo.

Al entrar casi se muere de alivio al no ver a nadie, ni siquiera a la señora de la limpieza. Así que con dedos temblorosos coloco el cartel fuera de servicio afuera de la puerta y tranco, esperando que nadie entrara por el momento.

Tikki y Plagg se separaron de ella para inspeccionar el lugar, pero lo único que a ella le importaba en ese momento era sentarse, y ver aquella pequeña banca fue como la gloria.

—Santo cielo—siseo ella con dolor inclinarse un poco posando ambas manos en su vientre.

—Respira profundo, Bri, mójate la cara con un poco de agua y llama a Felix—sugirió la mariquita.

Volvió asentir mientras se acercaba al lavamanos y depositaba el pequeño paquete aun lado, luego abrió el grifo. Se empapo las manos y se refresco la cara mientras sus dedos se cerraban en el borde del mármol y respiraba profundamente, las contracciones eran dolorosas, pero aun no demasiado seguidas.

Con el corazón retumbando en su pecho, busco su teléfono en su cartera, girando para descansar su espalda sumamente adolorida al borde del lavamanos mientras marcaba con dedos temblorosos.

—Espero que no esté ocupado…—menciono ansiosa—¡Mierda!—jadeo con fuerza cuando otro dolor la ataco y se le resbaló el teléfono de las manos.

Los tres se quedaron quietos mirando el aparato en el suelo. Bridgette observo con grandes ojos como el celular había caído boca abajo. Tikki fue la que se acercó y le dio vuelta, su alma se fue a los pies al ver que la pantalla se había roto solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que en ese preciso momento no pudiera utilizarse.

—N-No voy a entrar en pánico—dijo algo pálida y con pasos largos se sentó en la banca—No voy a entrar en pánico—se repitió a si misma apoyando la espalda en la fría pared, y sus manos en su abultado estómago.

—¿Que vamos hacer?—pregunto Tikki preocupada.

—Creo que es hora de buscar alguien allá afuera y que te eche una mano, muchacha—dijo Plagg llevando sus patas a las caderas, ambos flotando muy cerca de ella.

Pero ella negó suavemente cerrando los ojos preparándose para la próxima contracción—No quiero a nadie, solo quiero a mi esposo—gimoteo con una mueca y los ojos ligeramente humedecidos por las lágrimas.

Era una completa tonta y una pésima futura madre.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Malditos antojos…

—Bueno, pero él no va aparecer por arte de magia—dijo distraídamente el felino sosteniendo el teléfono, llorando internamente por los juegos que había tenido allí—Sera mejor que te dejes atender por alguien más.

—¡Quiero a Felix!—chillo ante una contracción, sus manos se aferraron al borde del banco hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y su rostro se enrojeció ligeramente.

Plagg se sobresaltó dejando caer el teléfono una vez más. Los Kwamis observaron con una mueca como el aparato ahora estaba definitivamente inservible ya con la pantalla completamente rota.

—Ups…

Tikki le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, antes de acercarse a su portadora con cautela.

—Escucha, Bridgette, no puedes quedarte aquí sola, Necesitamos ayuda—susurro con suavidad.

—Lo sé, lo se…—dijo abriendo nuevamente los ojos con nerviosismo—S-Solo estoy aterrada—murmuro tragando hondo—Necesito a Felix conmigo y que me lleve al hospital.

La Kwami sentía mucha empatia por ella, le dolía verla así y no ser de demasiada ayuda. Pero una idea acudió a su mente con rapidez y miro a su compañero, pero estaba algo indecisa si era sincera consigo misma.

—Quizás podemos ir a buscarlo.

Bridgette asintió con entusiasmo mientras respiraba profundamente.

—No me digas que tengo que ir yo—comento Plagg cruzándose de patas algo malhumorado.

La chica frunció los labios y negó suavemente.

—Por más me gustaría que Tikki se quedara conmigo, prefiero que ella vaya a buscarlo. No se distrae tan fácil como tú en el camino—dijo frotando su vientre con la mano sintiendo el malestar en todo su cuerpo.

El felino llevo una pata a su corazón totalmente indignado, iba a decir algo pero Tikki le hizo señas de advertencia, no era sabio molestar a una mujer en ese estado.

—Bien—resoplo resignado—Me quedare a cuidar a ti y a tu bollo no nacido mientras Tikki viaja.

La mariquita sonrió antes de depositar un suave beso en la frente de la franco-china con cariño.

—Iré lo más rápido que pueda, por lo menos no es muy lejos.

—Gracias, Tikki, por favor no tardes—logro decir antes que otro relámpago de dolor atravesara su cuerpo y ahogara un grito mordiéndose los labios.

—Sera mejor que te apures galletita, creo que no seré una buena partera—dijo nervioso y algo asqueado.

Tikki asintió mientras salía volando por la pequeña ventanilla a lo alto de la pared en busca del futuro padre.

'

'

—Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Mi esposa embarazada de nueve meses salió de la mansión que esta bien vigilada con cámaras de seguridad, con guardias y empleados, sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

Felix Agreste sostenía su teléfono quizás con demasiada fuerza mientras frotaba sus cienes al comenzar a percibir un dolor de cabeza.

Él se encontraba de pie al frente del escritorio, con la tensión proyectada en su cuerpo y con una pequeña Kwami que lo miraba preocupada con grande ojos oscuros a una distancia prudente.

—No quiero ningún tipo de excusas—murmuro con voz fría—Quiero todo el personal reunido cuando llegue a la mansión—dijo antes de colgar y dejar el teléfono en su escritorio con un fuerte golpe, mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura.

Respiro profundamente tratando de pensar con claridad.

—Debieron impedirle que saliera—comento momentos después mirando a la criatura con los ojos entornados.

Tikki parpadeo levemente mientras se acercaba un poco.

—Lo siento, pero entre Plagg y yo…—se miró a si misma haciendo una mueca antes de volver alzar la mirada—Creo que pesamos solo un par de gramos, no veo la forma de detenerla.

Felix gruño para sus adentros, mientras tomaba su chaqueta, las llaves, su teléfono y se dirigía rápidamente a la puerta. Tikki se apresuró a esconderse en los pliegues de la chaqueta con cautela de no hacer enfurecer más al rubio.

—Cancela todas mis citas—gruño a su secretaria cuando pasaba por su escritorio.

La mujer se sobresaltó un poco mirando incrédula el aura asesina de su jefe, este caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia el ascensor con un paso mortal, como si estuviera dispuesto a ir asesinar a alguien.

—M-Muy bien, señor—logro responder a duras penas.

Felix apretó los labios mientras bajaba hacia la planta baja deseando tener a su esposa en frente de si para estrangularla y exigirle que le respondiera en que rayos estaba pensando cuando decidió hacer aquella locura. Sabía que debió haberse quedado en casa con ella para vigilarla, últimamente Bridgette estaba inquieta, cuando en realidad la mayoría de las mujeres en aquel estado de gestación se quedaban en absoluto reposo.

Pues ya veía que ella no era normal.

Tuvo que asistir al trabajo para una reunión sumamente importante, ya que después de todo él era el jefe mientras su padre no se encontrara, estuvo muy reacio a dejarla pero se había convencido a si mismo que nada malo podía pasarle en su ausencia.

Gran, gran error…

Por pura suerte en el momento en que la Kwami de la mariquita había entrado volando por la ventana; no había nadie en su oficina. Su estómago había caído pesado cuando la vio, que se hubiera presentado de aquella manera solo quería decir que había problemas.

—La voy a matar…

Gruño entre dientes al mismo tiempo que se abría el ascensor. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, y todo el que pasara cerca de él empalidecía huyendo a otra dirección, o se cubrían el rostro con alguna carpeta y disimuladamente se pegaban a la pared. Nadie quería meterse en medio del camino del frió Felix Agreste en ese estado.

En el momento que subió a su auto no dudo en pisar el acelerador, mientras los nudillos se le ponían blancos con las manos firmemente en el volante, con su mirada de hielo fija en el camino.

La Kwami se había quedado en el asiento de atrás, ahora aún más preocupada por la velocidad demencial en que Felix conducía. Él podría ser un hombre de pocas palabras, pero ahora se le notaba lo afectado que estaba.

Podría decir todo lo que quisiera sobre castigar a Bridgette o torturarla, él la amaba con locura.

Y ahora estaba en un centro comercial con dolores de parto y sin querer que nadie más se le acercara.

Felix tenso la mandíbula al imaginarse su estado, sentía la sangre helada en sus venas.

Tenía que admitirlo… estaba muerto de preocupación.

Durante todos esos años Bridgette se había convertido en su razón de ser, y el embarazo lo había llenado de ilusión aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta a nadie más. Ser padre… era algo que nunca pensó que podría pasarle ya que no era algo que deseara con desesperación en el pasado, o si acaso pensara en un futuro. Ahora tanto ella como él bebe era lo más importante del mundo.

Le aterraba perderlos a ambos.

Antes que se diera cuenta, llego a tiempo record al centro comercial.

Apenas había estacionado el auto cuando ya se estaba bajando, procuro que Tikki se escondiera en su chaqueta nuevamente para que lo guiara.

La tensión de su cuerpo se fue agravando conforme avanzaba por el concurrido establecimiento. La Kwami le susurro donde tenía que dirigirse, y al llegar a la puerta del baño las ansias amenazaban con comerle las entrañas a pesar que su expresión seguía siendo serena.

Intento abrir la puerta pero estaba trancada, frunció el ceño a la mariquita, pero esta simplemente voló hasta atravesar la madera, donde segundos después se escuchó un pequeño "click"

Sin pensarlo demasiado la abrió, cerrando enseguida detrás de sí y evaluando el lugar.

Una vena salto en su frente al ver el panorama.

Bridgette se encontraba sentada en un pequeño banco, con la espalda recargada en la pared, una de sus manos aferrada con firmeza en el borde de mármol, y sus piernas separadas. Su rostro había adquirido un tono más rojizo con el sudor perlando su frente.

La respiración de ella era acelerada y algunos jadeos escapaban de sus labios mientras tenían los ojos firmemente apretados.

Él se acercó con cuidado, tan silencioso como un gato con Tikki a su lado.

Al estar en frente frunció los labios viendo como su esposa luchaba para mantenerse calmada.

—Bridgette—llamo con suavidad.

Ella hizo una ligera mueca antes de abrir los ojos y parpadear varias veces. Cuando pareció enfocarlo, su mirada azulada comenzó a brillar y se vio reflejado el alivio en sus facciones.

—Felix…

—¡Ayuda!

El rubio arqueo una ceja ante la voz chillona, hasta ahora no se había percatado que Bridgette mantenía prisionero a Plagg en su mano derecha, y lo apretaba como un pequeño muñeco, de esos que se utilizaban para liberar la tensión. Ella soltaba el agarre y luego volvía apretar, el pequeño gato negro chillaba ahogadamente casi con sus ojos verdes saliendo de sus orbitas.

—Le serviste bien, Plagg—comento Tikki cubriendo su boca con ambas patitas para ahogar una risa.

—Me va a sacar el relleno ¡Ingratos!—exclamo con indignación.

Solo entonces Bridgette lo libero mientras llevaba ambas manos a su vientre al mismo tiempo que suspiraba con pesadez y tragaba hondo esperando otra dolorosa contracción.

Felix dejo su chaqueta aun lado mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y la examinaba, poso sus dedos en su barbilla para que lo mirara.

—¿Estas bien?

La futura madre frunció los labios ante tal pregunta, pero igual asintió.

—Estoy tan bien como una mujer en labor de parto puede estar—susurro mordiéndose el labio.

A pesar que la preocupación brillaba con intensidad en los ojos azul grisáceos aún se podía adivinar el enojo en ellos.

Pero aun así ella no le permitió que abriera la boca para sermolearla.

—Mira, Felix, después puedes regañarme todo lo que quieras—comenzó a decir ella mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios antes de volver hablar, ya que sentía como el dolor comenzó aumentar nuevamente—¡Ahora solo quiero que me lleves a un maldito hospital!—siseo al momento que otra contracción llego.

Él se quedó frió ante aquella actitud, su esposa solía ser muy dulce y juguetona, no actuaba de aquella manera desde que dejo de transformarse en Ladybug por el embarazo (Estuvo un tiempo mal humorada por eso), entonces solo quería decir que estaba de malas.

—Yo le haría caso, chico. Apenas le dije que se tomara las cosas con calma cuando me agarro como su juguete para el estrés—comento el Kwami negro frotando su cuerpecito adolorido.

Tikki rodo los ojos aun divertida por el dramatismo de su compañero. Voló hasta estar más cerca de su portadora y la examino.

—Aun no has roto fuente, tenemos tiempo de llegar al hospital entonces.

Felix medito las opciones mientras enmarcaba su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Uh…—Bridgette abrió los ojos y parpadeo para eliminar la humedad de ellos—Puedo intentarlo.

Él frunció los labios al ver esos hermosos ojos inundados de lágrimas no derramadas, su lady seguía siendo fuerte. Había escuchado relatos donde las mujeres gritaban a todo pulmón y lloraban desconsoladas por el horrible dolor, y aunque Bridgette estaba a punto de pasar por esa frontera; aun se negaba a derramar una sola lagrima.

Suspiro pesadamente y la envolvió en su chaqueta.

Bridgette tomo la mano que le ofrecía para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Y cuando lo hizo, jadeo para sus adentros por el dolor de sus caderas y espalda, pero procuro tragarse todo eso. Aun así un ligero escalofrió la invadió cuando Felix paso una mano por su abultado vientre, acariciandolo.

La franco-china se quedó observando como él tenía su vista fija en su estomago, su ceño fruncido y la tensión de su mandíbula solo indicaba su preocupacion.

No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura y apoyar su mano encima de la suya ganado su atención.

—Todo saldrá bien.

—¿No debería yo decirte eso?—pregunto arqueando una ceja.

A pesar de todo ella logro sonreír.

—Eso lo harás más tarde. Ahora señor Agreste—palmeo con algo de fuerza la mano masculina—Llévame al hospital ya—dijo entre dientes como una falsa sonrisa.

Una diminuta sonrisa tiro de la comisura de sus labios antes de asentir e inclinarse ligeramente hacia ella para pasar un brazo atrás de sus rodillas y en su espalda para alzarla en brazos, ella chillo levemente al aferrarse a su cuello.

—¡Felix, peso mucho!

—No decías eso al cargarte durante aquellas noches—ronroneo con su típico semblante inexpresivo pero con una sonrisa ladina que lo delataba.

Ella se sonrojo furiosamente al ver como los Kwamis desviaban la mirada con sonrisas traviesas.

—Te gusta vivir al límite, Minou—gruño en el momento en que otra contracción dio acto de presencia y enterraba sus dedos en sus hombros.

Él apretó más firme el agarre en ella mientras se ponía en marcha y salía del baño. Poco le importo la atención que llamo de la mayoría de las personas al pasar con una mujer muy embarazada en sus brazos, su único objetivo era llegar al auto y finalmente a su destino.

La tensión que sentía a través de ella lo estaba preocupando y lo dejaba algo impotente por no poder hacer nada para aliviar su creciente dolor. Ella ahogaba los lamentos lo mejor que podía, pero ambos sabían que eso no iba durar por mucho más tiempo.

—No creas que te salvaras de mí, esposa—dijo él con algo de severidad mientras la ayudaba acomodarse en el asiento trasero del auto.

Ella simplemente bufo tratando de regular su respiración.

—Eso será después que este bebe salga de mí.

—Me parece razonable—comento con un leve asentimiento de cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al asiento del piloto—Llegaremos pronto, Bridgette—aseguro mirándola a través del retrovisor después de haberse acomodado en su lugar.

—Quiero que vueles por la calle—logro decir ella aferrándose ahora en el asiento mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo.

—¿Y como crees que llego tan rapido?—dijo con humor la pequeña Kwami que se encontraba aun lado de la franco-china.

Felix le lanzo una fría mirada a la mariquita al mismo tiempo que ponía el auto en marcha.

—Y esto apenas empieza ¿Verdad?—resoplo Plagg recortándose en el asiento.

—Shhh, Plagg—silencio Tikki mirando severamente a su compañero.

El felino rodo los ojos.

—¿Qué podría salir mal, galletita?—se burló con demasiada confianza.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Ay Plagg ¿No sabes que esas cosas no se dicen? xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, me resulto muy divertido escribirlo jaja  
**

 **¿Como se enfrentara nuestra querida pareja a esta situación? ¿Que creen que pasara? 7u7  
**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima** **actualización: 12/10/2017... Quizás antes(?)**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	2. Felicidad

**Hola mis queridos lectores :3 Primero que nada quería agradecer todos sus reviews jeje muchos aplauden los comentarios de Plagg xD Ya vamos a ver que causo este pequeño Kwami 7u7  
**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Part Two**.

 _ **"Felicidad"**_

 _¿Qué podría salir mal?_

Esa frase estaba maldita…

Porque al poco tiempo después la mala suerte cayó sobre todos ellos.

—Esto de verdad no nos puede estar pasando—Lloriqueo Bridgette mientras Tikki intentaba tranquilizarla.

—Te voy a lanzar por la ventana—Felix gruño entre dientes mirando fijamente al felino que ahora se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto.

Plagg chasqueo la lengua cruzándose de patas, pero sabiamente decidió permanecer en silencio.

Estaban atrapados en un embotellamiento.

Quizás sea la mala suerte del gato negro después de todo.

El rubio miro con absoluto enojo la a enorme fila de autos que tenía en frente. Al parecer sucedió un accidente en un cruce, y por ende era sumamente lento el avance del tráfico.

Golpeteo con insistencia el borde del volante con uno de sus dedos, mientras veía por el espejo retrovisor a Bridgette que se aferraba al asiento como si la vida dependiera de ello, con su rostro sudoroso y muy ruborizado. Tikki estaba intentando abanicar su rostro con un trozo de papel que consiguió.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza al sentir ese familiar peso en su estómago tratando de pensar que hacer.

—Maldita sea—siseo enojado, ya que llamar a una ambulancia no será de mucha ayuda, porque como estaba el tráfico en los dos sentidos no podría abrirse paso.

Se reclino en el asiento mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz, sintiendo sus propios dedos fríos de los nervios y la preocupación que lo consumían.

—¡Joder!

Felix observo a su esposa que apretaba con fuerza los labios para no gritar mientras otra contracción la sacudía.

Esto lo estaba matando.

—Tengo que llevarte al hospital, maldición.

Bridgette lo observo a través de las lágrimas acumuladas.

—No me digas—dijo con una mirada asesina.

—Pero no puedo desviarme, todo el paso está bloqueado—dijo con voz tensa. La única ventaja es que se encontraban en el lado de la acera.

—Y me importa un bledo… ¡Sácame de aquí!—gruño entre dientes—¡Sácame de aquí, Felix!—chillo ella por lo bajo comenzando a perder los nervios.

Entre los Kwamis y él se miraron con preocupación, Bridgette comenzaba a dejar salir el carácter de fiera mezclado con el de Ladybug, y eso no era muy bueno.

—Acabo de romper fuente—agrego con un lloriqueo mirando hacia abajo la humedad del asiento y de su vestido.

Felix maldijo una vez más queriendo pasar por encima de todos aquellos autos.

—Me parece que nos queda solo una opción.

La franco-china volvió a posar sus ojos en él entre aterrada y adolorida.

—No me importa, solo no quiero que mi bebe nazca en un auto.

El torció la boca, porque obviamente tampoco quería eso.

—Creo que darás un pequeño paseo con Chat Noir.

Tanto Tikki como Plagg lo miraron con la boca abierta.

—¿No pensaras saltar entre los edificios con ella en labor de parto, Verdad?—pregunto la Kwami temerosa e incrédula.

—A menos que sepan cómo hacer que el auto levite; pues sí, ese es el plan—dijo desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Para mí suena bien—comento Bridgette jadeante y bañada en sudor.

—¡Pero no es seguro!—exclamo Tikki mirándola muerta de la preocupación.

—¡No voy a dar a luz aquí!

—Yo mejor no opino en todo esto—susurro Plagg, apreciando su vida—Que hagan lo que crean conveniente.

Tikki se cubrió el rosto con ambas patas algo mortificaba mientras suspiraba sonoramente.

—Vale, pero tengan cuidado por favor.

—No es como si me gustaría dejar caer a mi esposa embarazada al vacío—comento Felix con voz impasible mientras miraba a Bridgette y posaba una mano en su rodilla, apretándola con afecto.

—¿Puedes con ello?

Ella asintió con entusiasmo, más preocupada por el dolor que por estar suspendida en el aire en trabajo de parto.

En realidad él no quería hacerlo, lo veía como una salida desesperada, rezaba para que la adrenalina que le produjera a ella al estar en el aire no fuera demasiada para que su presión arterial subiera peligrosamente.

Pero si permanecían en el auto y dejaban que el trafico avanzara, lo más seguro es que tendría que atender el parto él mismo asistido por dos seres mágicos.

Eso definitivamente no podría pasar.

Principalmente porque lo más seguro que se pondría más nervioso que la propia Bridgette en el momento del nacimiento. Era un hombre de acero, pero entre ver el sufrimiento de su amada y ver como su hijo nace, era como mucho con demasiado para él.

Tenía un límite.

Y ella y su bebe era su talón de Aquiles.

Lo primero que hizo Felix fue aprovechar un hueco en la acera para estacionarse. Y para no levantar sospechas, salió del auto con Plagg bien escondido. Ya que no era conveniente transformarse allí mismo en el coche y que por casualidad de la vida lo investigaran.

Con mucho cuidado ayudo a Bridgette salir del auto después de que una nueva ola de dolor había pasado. Ella procuro respirar profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarse y aparentar normalidad mientras Felix posaba protectoramente una mano en la parte baja de su espalda para guiarla. Ninguno quería llamar la atención de aquellas personas que pasaban por la calle, lo ultimo que necesitaban era mas atención impidiéndole seguramente a su esposo transformarse…

Apretó firmemente los labios rezando que otra nueva contracción no la doblaba en dos cuando se acercaron al callejón. Sintió el suave apretón del rubio en su mano, dándole fuerza para seguir.

Cuando por fin llegaron a una zona lo suficientemente segura, ella no pudo evitar suspirar profundamente mientras su mano viajaba a su vientre.

—Creo que esto ya no me esta pareciendo una buena idea—dijo Felix con los labios ligeramente fruncidos en una mueca viendo el estado de su esposa.

Pero Bridgette alzo la mirada, fuego corría por sus profundidades azules.

—Si tu no me llevas, yo me transformare en Ladybug y llevare mi propio trasero al hospital—susurro con los dientes apretados cuando una nueva contracción la sacudió.

Plagg se rió a carcajadas por ese comentario audaz, mientras que Tikki veía a su portadora atónita y mortificada.

—Pagaría por ver eso—comento el Kwami negro.

Felix gruño por lo bajo mandando a Plagg a volar de su hombro con un golpe de su dedo índice y pulgar.

—Vale, solo aleja ese estúpido pensamiento de tu mente—le murmuro a su mujer algo exasperado y sinceramente nervioso por toda esa situación.

—Entonces menos charla y más traje de cuero—dijo la futura madre fulminándolo con la mirada.

Él volvió a suspirar mientras dirigía una breve mirada al ser mágico antes de murmurar las palabras que lo transformaría en el héroe gatuno de París.

Ahora Chat Noir se acerco a su esposa con su cola un poco agitada atrás de él, sus orejas sensibles captando aquel latido acelerado del pulso de la franco-china… ¿O era su propio corazón?

—¿Lista, Princesa?

—Desde que salimos del centro comercial, Minou—respondió con une ligera sonrisa cansada mientras la alzaba a sus fuertes brazos y ella se aferraba.

Él asintió lentamente. Tikki se había escondido entre su cabello oscuro para murmurarle palabras tranquilizadoras, y juntos emprendieron el camino al hospital desde los tejados de París con largos y cuidadosos saltos. Sintiendo como sus delicados dedos mordían su cuello al aferrarse mas, también la sintió tensare y escuchar un ligero gemido escaparse de sus labios, seguramente producto por una nueva contracción. Ella permanecía con los ojos firmemente cerrados, seguramente para intentar concentrarse en mantenerse calmada hasta que llegaran.

Por lo menos el hospital no estaba demasiado lejos, y pudieron llegar relativamente rápido. Chat aterrizo con agilidad justo en frente del edificio. Más de una persona soltó una exclamación de total sorpresa al ver al héroe caer directamente del cielo con una mujer entre sus brazos.

Pero la pareja no prestaron atención a sus miraras incrédulas e impresionas.

—Me halagas que no te quieras separar de mi, esposa, Pero si me aprietas mas fuerte creo que me sacaras el relleno como a Plagg—le murmuro al oídio cuando se dio cuenta que ella se negó a bajarse en un principió, con su rostro enterrado en su hombro.

Bridgette resoplo antes de separarse lentamente.

—¿Bromeas en este momento?—pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras él la bajaba lentamente. Trataba de olvidar que dentro de poco otra contracción vendría a por ella.

Chat Noir se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—No me culpes, bromeo cuando estoy nervioso.

A pesar del dolor ella alzo la mirada hacia él, y una sonrisa picara se formo en su labios. Chat se movió incomodo al captar que había metido la pata con aquella revelación después de tanto años.

—Ahora veo porque el juego de palabras cuando estabas conmigo siendo yo Ladybug, Chaton—dijo frotando su mano inconscientemente en su vientre—Pero es aun mejor cuando empezaste a bromear conmigo y mi forma civil—le susurro guiñándole un ojo.

Él se ruborizo y aparto la mirada de sus ojos azules y habilidosos.

Pero por lo menos se sentía mejor, distraerla un poco a coste de su vergüenza valía la pena mientras la conducía hacia el interior del hospital.

Adentro fue toda una conmoción. Tanto enfermeras como pacientes se quedaron estáticos y completamente perplejos al verlo, deteniendo sus actividades mientras lo observaban. Pero ya ambos ignoraban todo como si fuera la cosa más normal de mundo.

Bridgette se detuvo ligeramente e hizo una mueca cuando volvió otra contracción. Chat se inclino hacia ella y con una mirada feroz barrio el lugar para ver si alguien se dignaba a echarle una mano. Hasta que un par de enfermeras se acercaron entre ansiosas y emocionadas, con voces y murmullos de fondo al tener al héroe felino allí con ellos.

—¿En que podemos ayudarles?—pregunto una de ellas tratando obviamente de controlar su excitación.

Chat Noir trato por todos lo medios de no bufar exasperando ante la situación tan obvia, en momentos como este odiaba un poco mas su fama de héroe.

—Esta mujer estaba atrapada junto a su marido en un embotellamiento en trabajo de parto, así que le eche una mano—dijo profesionalmente, sabia que le faltaba esa chispa de su carácter coqueto, pero los nervios y la preocupación por Bridgette amenazaba con tragarlo vivo—Su esposo esta en camino—dijo deslizando su mano enguantada por la espalda de ella para tratar de tranquilizarla.

—Muy bien, ayudaremos en todo lo posible—respondió la otra enfermera sin dejar de mirarlo con adoración.

—Déjenme esto a mí.

Una nueva voz dejo por un momento sorprendido a la pareja. Hasta las dos chicas voltearon para encontrarse con una mujer un poco mayor que ellas, de tez bronceada, ojos violáceos y un hermoso cabello de color del trigo.

Bridgette parpadeo incrédula.

—¿Allegra?

Su vieja amiga sonrió ampliamente mirándola con expresión risueña.

—Ya decía yo que estaría de turno cuando estuvieras dando a luz. Claude me debe un almuerzo—hablo con una expresión divertida, antes de volverse a las dos chicas—Busquen una silla de ruedas y llamen al doctor de turno, yo me encargo.

Mientras las dos enfermeras fueron a encargarse de las órdenes de una superiora, Allegra deslizo su mirada a Chat de forma bastante curiosa.

—Wow estoy impresionada que Chat Noir se haya convertido en tu guardaespaldas personal en un momento así ¿Pero donde esta Felix?—murmuro la rubia con una sonrisa picara cuando las orejas del héroe se tensaron.

Bridgette suspiro pesadamente antes de hacer una ligera mueca con los labios.

—Una historia bastante larga y complicada—dijo antes de encogerse ligeramente ante una nueva contracción.

Tanto el héroe como su mejor amiga se acercaron para echarle una mano, sosteniéndola cada uno del brazo.

—Sabía que Felix es medio idiota, pero no tanto como para no estar al lado de su esposa en este instante.

La franco-china tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar reír cuando solamente ella pudo escuchar el bajo gruñido de Chat.

—No te preocupes—comenzó a decir aceptando la ayuda para tomar asiento en la silla de ruedas que recién le trajeron una de las enfermeras. No pudo evitar suspirar aliviada cuando sus rodillas se le agradecieron—Estoy muy segura que debe estar por llegar—dijo mirando disimuladamente a su esposo con una clara advertencia.

A pesar de toda la situación él no pudo evitar aprovecharse un poco.

—Creo firrrrmemente que tu amado llegara pronto—dijo haciendo una perfecta reverencia mientras tomaba su mano delicadamente—No creo que sea tan idiota como dicen, porque es muy afortunado por tenerte, _Mon cherie_ —ronroneo depositando un suave beso en sus nudillos, mientras Bridgette rodaba los ojos.

—Oh vaya…—susurro Allegra mirándolo impresionada mientras se posicionaba atrás de la silla preparada para empujarla—No sabia que el héroe de París era tu admirador.

Chat se irguió nuevamente con su gran altura dedicándole una sonrisa socarrona a la chica de ojos violáceos.

—Si no fuera por el "idiota" de su esposo, ella seria completamente mía—dijo guiñándole un ojo a ambas antes de retirarse ágilmente con un breve saludo exagerado.

Allegra se había quedado con la boca abierta mientras que la futura madre se pasaba una mano por el rostro ruborizado pensando que lo iba a matar en el momento que él cruzara esa puerta en su forma civil.

A veces Felix, tenía un raro sentido del humor.

'

'

Pocos minutos mas tardes, Felix camino por el pasillo del hospital con paso decidido, ya con una enfermera guiándolo hacia la habitación privada donde se encontraba su esposa. La joven no podía evitar echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando algo intimidada por la mirada glacial del Agreste, lo cual a él le venia completamente sin cuidado.

Al dejar de ser Chat Noir esa seguridad que había sentido anteriormente se había esfumado, recordándole que era un simple humano mas que no podía ayudar directamente a su pareja, lo cual lo hacia sentirse asquerosamente ansioso.

Y al llegar finalmente a la habitación, pudo escuchar claramente un fuerte alarido de dolor proveniente del interior que no era más ni menos de Bridgette, lo cual hizo que sus nervios se crisparan.

Cuando la enfermera abrió la puerta para él, no dudo en entrar mientras respiraba profundamente. Bien pudo haber detallado el espacioso cuarto blanco que tenía un sofá incluido y varias otras comodidades mas, pero su atención se enfoco solamente en su amada que se encontraba en la camilla, ya conectada a varios monitores y vestida adecuadamente con una bata del hospital.

Escucho vagamente como la enfermera murmuraba algo mientras cerraba la puerta para dejarlos solos mientras la observaba fijamente quedándose estático en medio de la habitación.

No supo porque, pero los recuerdos de sus aventuras como héroes y la etapa de la secundaria donde ella lo perseguía a todos lados, acudieron a su mente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos recorrían su figura que permanecía con sus ojos cerrados mientras respiraba profundamente.

Una esquina de su boca se curvo hacia arriba en el momento que recordó cuando ella en la universidad lo bajo de esa nube que se había impuesto él mismo al enamorarse de Ladybug, percatándose que ella se había metido bajo su piel hasta en su forma civil sin darse cuenta hasta que todo fue demasiado tarde.

Ahora allí estaba ella, a punto de dar a luz a su primer hijo.

—El bebe no va a salir mas rápido si sigues mirándome así, cariño.

Su dulce voz lo trajo a la realidad. Bridgette lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa a pesar que su expresión seguía siendo algo tensa y ruborizada.

Él se aproximo al lado de la camilla para posar su mano en el abultado vientre sobre la sabana blanca.

—¿El doctor ya vino?—pregunto arqueando una ceja algo preocupado, se había tardado un poco en conseguir un lugar decente donde destranformandose.

Bridgette asintió mientras colocaba su mano encima la de él.

—Resulta que nuestro pequeño bollo no nacerá hasta después de unas cuantas horas—dijo usando el apodo que usaba el Kwami negro al referirse a su bebe—Aun me falta dilatar—murmuro con un suspiro, incapaz de pensar en como iba a sobre llevar todo eso—Pero Allegra vendrá a chequearme a menudo por si acaso.

Felix iba a decir algo pero la mirada cortante que le lanzo su esposa obligo que cerraba la boca al instante.

—Por cierto, muy bonito el show que diste como Chat, Felix Agreste.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros con su expresión impasible.

De repente Plagg salió del interior de su chaqueta mirando a su portador con una sonrisa.

—Le gusta remarcar lo que es suyo, como un buen gato.

El rubio le lanzo una fea mirada, pero su silencio lo delato ocasionando que Bridgette sonriera un poco mas junto con Tikki que se había acurrucado en su hombro.

—Sera mejor que te sientes, Felix, esperaremos un largo rato.

Haciéndole caso a su esposa, tomo asiento en la silla al lado de la camilla reservada para él mientras que Plagg curioseaba la habitación como cualquier felino.

—Me comunique con tus padres y están en camino—dijo entrelazando sus dedos.

—Y le dijiste a Gabriel también supongo—comento ella con humor sabiendo que su suegro estaba fuera del país.

Felix frunció levemente los labios mientras asentía.

—De hecho creo que agarro el primer vuelo a París junto con Nathalie.

Esta vez Bridgette parpadeo sorprendida.

Aunque no le dio tiempo de decir nada ya que otra contracción lamio su cuerpo dolorosamente, estrujando la mano de su esposo mientras este apretaba los labios al sentir la increíble fuerza de la franco-china.

—Y pensar que tenemos que esperar horas hasta que el bollo nazca—comento Plagg con fastidio acercándose a ellos—Por lo menos ella no será la única sufriendo—dijo sonriente viendo como Felix lo volvía a fulminar con la mirada ya con un gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

Ya comenzaba a perder la sensibilidad en algunos dedos.

Si, seria una larga espera.

Siete horas después Bridgette comenzó su labor de parto. Los padres de ellas ya le habían echo una visita fugaz, entre emocionados y algo preocupados porque era su primera vez, pero ellos confiaban plenamente que su hija podría con todo, hasta traer una nueva vida al mundo.

Allegra se había encargado muy bien de mantener la situación bajo control y tener todo a la mano, casi que tenia un ejercito de enfermeras esperando sus órdenes por si las cosas se complicaban un poco.

Felix se había resignado de cierta manera a perder su mano por la gran fuerza con que ella lo apretaba mientras pujaba. Aunque no se atrevió a reprocharle nada.

Escuchar sus gritos contenidos, alaridos y exclamaciones ya con su rostro tan rojo como una manzana y perlado en sudor era suficiente para él.

Y tampoco funcionaba el hecho de que lo amenazara con castrarlo si la volvía a dejar embarazada…

Él no pudo evitar que la comisura de su labio se arqueara, a pesar que él mismo se sentía mas pálido de lo normal, agradecía que Plagg no pudiera verlo para burlarse a su costa.

Después de muchos intentos y bajo las ordenes del doctor, Bridgette dio a luz a una hermosa niña.

La joven madre pudo por fin respirar aliviada, se sentía exhausta pero inexplicablemente feliz cuando escucho el llanto de su hija, dándole a entender que todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

El doctor le dio las felicitaciones con una agradable sonrisa y mando a las enfermeras a que la limpiaran y organizaran todo mientras algunas se encargaron de pesar a la recién nacida.

Ella no pudo evitar mirar a su derecha, preocupada por el silencio demasiado pronunciado de su esposo.

—¿Estas bien?—murmuro cansada y preocupada.

Felix parecía tener una mirada ausente y estaba demasiado pálido (Muchísimo más de lo normal) cualquiera diría que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—¿Felix?—volvió a intentar frunciendo el ceño.

Él parpadeo y miro hacia abajo, sus ojos entre gris y azul la examinaron por varios segundos para luego asentir lentamente.

—Esto ha sido un poco perturbador—dijo con sinceridad—Pero no niego que también fue algo indescriptible... ver nacer a mi hija no tiene precio—continuo antes de inclinarse y depositar un suave beso a su amada en la frente—Lo hiciste perrrrfecto, My lady—le susurro con su mirada resplandeciente viéndola sonreír.

—Y hablando de hijas—la voz de Allegra llamo su atención. La rubia tenia una amplia sonrisa mientras en sus brazos sostenía un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta color lila—Debo admitir que a pesar que es hija de Felix, es muy hermosa—dijo con humor ignorando la mirada gélida del padre—Tiene suerte que su mama sea una joya—le guiño un ojo a Bridgette al mismo tiempo que le entregaba con absoluta delicadeza el pequeño fruto de su amor—Y es súper tranquilita, como un angelito.

La garganta de Bridgette se cerró con emoción, teniendo entre sus brazos su pequeño milagro. La bebe estaba plácidamente dormitando aun con su piel rojiza y los puñitos cerrados, tenia una pequeña capa de fino cabello rubio. No pudo evitar pasar delicadamente su dedo por su mejilla regordeta hasta la nariz respingona que era idéntica a la suya, su piel era muy suave.

—Creo que voy a llorar—susurro ella con voz ahogada y una gran sonrisa, volviendo su mirada hacia su marido.

Felix estaba levemente inclinado hacia ellas, su mirada aunque seria; le brillaban como si estuviera transformado en Chat Noir, y de sus labios tiraba una sonrisa.

—Es hermosa…

La joven madre asintió volviendo su mirada hacia su retoño.

—Felicia—dijo con absoluto amor, sentía que iba a desfallecer de felicidad. Aunque estaba muy cansada y quería echarse la siesta mas larga de su vida, quería seguir observándola, era simplemente perfecta.

Ninguno se había percatado que se habían quedado finalmente solos ya en la habitación. Allegra había despachado a todos después de cumplir con las tareas y chequear brevemente la madre, también prometió que le daría una serie de indicaciones, pero que primero quería dejar descansar a su mejor amiga.

Así que los Kwamis aprovecharon para salir de su escondite he ir a saludar a la nueva integrante de la familia.

—Oh por todo los Miraculous…—Tikki se cubrió la boca con las patitas acercándose flotando hasta la bebe con grandes ojos expresivos—Es tan bonita—dijo enternecida.

Plagg chasqueo la lengua observando fijamente al bollito ladeando su cabeza gatuna.

—Para mi todos los humanos son iguales—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La Kwami lo reprendió con la mirada antes de negar suavemente ahogando una risilla.

—Tu siempre dices eso, Plagg—murmuro aproximándose un poco mas y acariciar la mejilla de la pequeña con absoluto cariño bajo la mirada atenta de los padres—No me canso de ver esta maravilla—dijo sonriente viendo esta vez a su portadora que le devolví la mirada amorosa.

Bridgette se inclino un poco y beso suavemente la frente de su hija para luego observar a Felix.

—Es hora de que cargues a tu niña, Chaton.

En seguida Felix se tenso un poco mientras fruncía los labios.

—No lo se…

—Vamos gato cobarde, no la vas a romper si lo haces—se burlo Plagg.

El rubio apretó los labios sin tomarse la molestia de fulminarlo con la mirada, porque la verdad tenía mucha razón. Su pequeña Felicia se veía tan delicada y frágil que le daba miedo dañarla, nunca había sostenido un niño en su vida y menos un bebe, y que ella fuera su hija acentuaba aun mas ese pequeño temor.

Pero ante la gran sonrisa tranquilizadora que le brindo su esposa con ese resplandor en sus ojos azules, se obligo a si mismo a respirar hondo y extender sus manos para tomar a la bebe finalmente de los brazos de su madre.

Con unas pocas instrucciones la sostuvo adecuadamente. Ella se revolvió un poco, como si estuviera a punto de despertar, pero al escuchar el suave susurro tranquilizador que él le dedico, se calmo. Felix no pudo evitar sonreír, esas noches que paso murmurándole desde el vientre de su madre funcionaron, solo esperaba que su hija apreciara mejor su raro humor gatuno.

Bridgette se mordió ligeramente su labio inferior a duras penas conteniendo su alegría al ver la escena, Felix era sumamente cuidadoso, mirándola con absoluto cariño. A pesar que él era un hombre no dado a expresar sus emociones, siempre lo delataban sus ojos.

Ella suspiro sintiéndose aun mas cansada.

—Creo que mas tarde me merezco una gran porción de ese Tiramisú que compre—dijo sonriente. Pudo haber dado a luz hacia penas unos instantes, pero eso no quería decir que sus antojos se esfumarían, o simplemente adoraba comer.

Felix la miro con una ceja arqueada.

—¿No habías comido lo suficiente?—pregunto estrechando peligrosamente la mirada ante el recuerdo de la locura de su esposa con aquel postre.

—Nunca será suficiente—dijo negando suavemente—Por eso compre una porción entera… aparte…—su tono de voz comenzó a bajar peligrosamente al ver la mirada confusa de él—Tomaste la bolsa que estaba en el baño antes de traerme ¿Verdad?—susurro entornando la mirada.

—Lo único que pensé en ese momento era en traerte al hospital, Bridgette.

Plagg se rio por lo bajo cuando los ojos azules de la franco-china llamearon y sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca claramente molesta. Él sabía más que nadie que su portador estaba en problemas.

Sin embargo, antes que algo mas pasara o que Bridgette invocara su carácter de Ladybug, la pequeña Felicia comenzó a llorar.

—Creo que alguien tiene hambre—Tikki comento contenta dando un pequeño giro en el aire.

—O alguien no quiere ver el asesinato de su progenitor en primera fila—le susurro Plagg ganando una nueva mirada desaprobatoria de su compañera.

Bridgette volvió a sonreír en el momento en que su esposo le tendió con cuidado nuevamente a su bollito de alegría.

Definitivamente no era el momento para regañar a su tonto gato.

Tenia una pequeña boquita al cual alimentar.

'

'

Un rato más tarde, Bridgette por fin descansaba plácidamente con Felicia en sus brazos que dormida muy tranquila después de su primera comida. Hasta Tikki estaba tomando una siesta acurrucada entre la manta de la bebe oculta por si alguien entraba.

Felix se escabullo sigilosamente fuera de la habitación, agradeciendo que el pasillo estaba algo vacío por ser horario nocturno.

Afortunadamente los padres de su amada habían tomado la decisión de volver mas tarde con algunas provisiones de casa y uno que otro pedido de la misma Bridgette. y Gabriel no llegaría hasta mañana en la tarde a la ciudad.

Camino por el pasillo con sus ojos buscando detalladamente un buen lugar donde esconderse, y lo hallo en el baño, donde por fortuna también estaba desierto.

Se encargo de cerrar bien la puerta antes de volverse y mirar fijamente a los ojos verdes de su Kwami.

—¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo, chico?

Felix hizo una leve mueca con los labios.

—Cállate, Plagg, necesito conseguir ese maldito dulce antes de que Bridgette despierte—dijo alzando su anillo ante la mirada incrédula del felino.

Preferiría saltar de pastelería en pastelería buscando ese postre en medio de la noche a que sufrir un intenso regaño y mal humor de su Lady por el resto de su estadía en el hospital, o de su vida.

 _Y todo por un bendito Tiramisú._

Pensó Chat Noir saliendo sigilosamente del baño del hospital.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina esta pequeña historia, reí mucho haciendola y creo que me termine antojando también de un Tiramisu QwQ Yo te apoyo Bri(?)**

 **Espero que al final nuestro gato consiga complacer a su esposa o que se prepare para recibir su ira 7u7**

 **¿Algún día Felix la castigara por su osadía? Se los dejo a su imaginación :v**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próxima historia! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
